Resurrection: Afterlife
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Caroline wanted him back, Bonnie agreed. But could she ask him to leave afterlife, and even if she did, would he?- For Klaroline Rewind Day 1


**Hello Lovlies! In the spirit of Klaroline Rewind Day happening on Tumblr today and tomorrow, I wrote this! Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Caroline never thought she would find herself in this situation. She had moved on with her life…she found herself a calling. She had goals she wanted to reach. She was older now.

The night was an especially cold tonight—though she couldn't actually be affected by it. London weather in the New Year was horrible, despite being cold to the touch, now she has to feel like a dead body—_literally_. The snow stuck to her exposed skin like glue. Her breathing was slightly erratic and she could see her breath come out frosty. All she had for warmth was a little camp fire in the woods where she and Bonnie were. Though the wind was harsh and cruel to them, maybe Bonnie had done something to the fire to prevent it from blowing out…as well as the candles she had with her.

As she stood to the side, out of Bonnie's way and trying to stay patient and calm of all things, she tried to focus her mind of the things her friend was doing rather than letting her mind wander on him yet again…it was bad enough she asked her friend to do such a thing.

_She was going to bring him back._

Caroline was in England. She had been living there for about 5 years, establishing enough wealth to build another school in London. As much as she was pleased with her work in Mystic Falls with the Salvatore boarding school, she wanted to reach as much young and inexperienced supernatural's as she possibly could. All the while, trying not to make Mystic Falls a beacon for supernatural inexperienced children to raise an unwanted awareness to the town…Mystic Falls has suffered enough…

However her time spent in London forced her to remember him. _She blames the accent of the locals_.

Her last memories of him, their shared moments where they would come close to a kiss…

_"He still clouds your judgment"_

She smiled as she remembers when Alaric said those words to her.

Her first year in England had her remembering her first moments with him. The Mikealson ball, playing distraction for her friends, their dance at the 90's school dance, when he had saved her from Alaric…back then she couldn't understand why he was so obsessed with her. She was forever 17 years old, a neurotic vampire and she was like, a teenager still. How could a guy literally as old as dirt—not _that old _but—have feelings for her?

Her second year in England, she bumped into a vampire. Her name was Estelle. She was turned by Klaus himself. When she heard of his death, she was surprised…relieved—_a little too happy for Caroline's taste_—yet still a bit saddened by it. Klaus and she might have been a thing…or maybe she had feelings for him and Klaus being Klaus, didn't return it. She told her stories about her time with the Original and his brother Elijah. In that year she was reminded of the time she spent with him when he almost let her die when he bit her.

_Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself_

When he said those words to her, in that moment she had thought that he was just being Klaus. But in her second year being in London, she realized just how self aware of himself and his actions he was. If everyone saw him as evil, he had no expectations to live up to, no one to disappoint. Sure she never thought of him as pure evil—_well eventually she didn't_—but he did. He believed he couldn't help himself. When she said she knew he was in love with her…she saw his actions and his words—though jaded as they were—was his way of being in love with her, when he saved her, she realized he wasn't even aware of it, and when she made him aware of it, he saved her. Perhaps it was because he couldn't fathom the thought of her dying. Perhaps it was because she had given him hope.

Her third year, she had started construction after compelling herself the land.

It wasn't her fault, the land owner tried to get her to sleep with him for a discount on the land…he did not deserve to own it.

Her mind would often drift to that day in the woods. She felt free for the first time in a very long time. When she kissed him, she expected him to smirk in self satisfaction, to show her that he knew she fell for him and he knew the entire time and she couldn't deny it any longer.

But his reaction, it was the single most magnificent feeling she has ever felt. He was the first of his kind, over a thousand years old…and she made _his world_ that day.

After they had sex, he reverted back to his smug alpha wolf self, but he couldn't hide it anymore, she still made his world. Over the years she would think that maybe she made him wait too long and maybe he's never had to chase someone for so long…

Her fourth and fifth year was catered to her last moments with him. The way they were with each other, like old friends. But they weren't. They would be so engrossed in each other that there would be times they would almost kiss…even that moment when they were watching Hope dance…she saw his façade crack. He was resigned to the fact that he had to die to save Hope, but that night, that moment…she saw how much he wanted to not have to die.

Yet on that night, in that moment, she wanted so badly that he did not have to die. She wanted to drag his brothers and sisters and find a way to keep him alive, but time was against them.

She vowed to him that last moment she was with him that she would never forget him.

_And she never did. _

Often, there were times when his presence in her life felt like a beautiful nightmare…but she would find his letters and his gifts to her and it would remind her of how real he was and his feelings for her were.

It was sheer luck she found Bonnie in London. Though she thought her friend was in Paris forming a coven with her cousin Lucy. Bonnie hadn't aged a day; she still looked as beautiful and young as she was before she left Mystic Falls. She had tried to get Bonnie to teach at the school, but Bonnie made it clear that as much as she wanted to help, she wasn't planning on returning to Mystic Falls anytime soon. Caroline accepted that. It was a miracle any of her friends were able to make it out of Mystic Falls alive, and she would not be the one to drag her back and she ended up dead—again.

They hung out a couple of times. Bonnie told her how much her power had grown. Her cousin would tell Bonnie that she's easily the most powerful witch alive.

So one night when Caroline had joked that she could bring Klaus back to life, Bonnie told her that she probably could.

And since then, Caroline was plagued with the idea, with the hope of him being alive again.

_A second chance for them…_

She often wondered what their lives would have been like if she had skipped town and joined him in New Orleans. She knows they would have worked out. He was capable of it. It would have been a wild ride with him, constantly being angry at him for doing the things he does, getting in between the constant family quarrels and dealing with his alpha male personality.

Yet she was almost glad she decided not to. She was too young…dealing with all of that would have been too much for her. She would run the first chance she got, and it would have hurt him.

Just when she felt ready, he decided to die. He did the most selfless thing in the world and died for his daughter. He didn't even want to try to find something to stay alive; he just resigned himself to die.

She had to let him go, she couldn't stop him, because it's his daughter; and if she was in his position, she would have done the exact same thing. She would have given her lives for them. Because they shared that mutual understanding of the situation, she had to keep her emotions at bay, she had to control her thoughts and how selfish she was being.

He made her promises.

_"There's a whole world out there waiting for you…great cities, and art and music…genuine beauty…and you can have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask"_

_"Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"_

_"I'll take you where you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo"_

_"He's your first love; I intend to be your last, however long it takes"_

He was suppose to take her around the world, he was suppose to wait till she showed up at his door when he was alive and well and not pretending to be going bad and killing people left right and center. He was supposed to be her last love.

They say you miss the thing you love when it's gone. If only she could travel back in time to strangle the guy who said that.

She missed him.

So when she asked Bonnie—in a more serious note to resurrect him. She was…lost for words.

When she did come to with words she was a bit…more understanding than Caroline thought she would be.

It probably had to do with her relationship she had with Enzo. He was nowhere near Klaus in the bad department but Caroline realized that perhaps they were both in the same position with their respective guys. She must have fought against his advances as Caroline had. Caroline just didn't give in as Bonnie did.

So Caroline just had to know.

"Bon, why are you doing this?" she asked, when Bonnie turned, she approached her friend "I mean; it's Klaus. You guys aren't the best of friends or anything—cordial at best. You don't care whether he lives or dies because he's not connected to our sire line anymore…so why?"

When Bonnie smiled, it was a smile of understanding "Because I understand" then she paused "I mean it's _Klaus_" and when she said his name, she gave her a look that said she was still a bit surprised by the man Caroline chooses "But he loves you. He doesn't deserve it, but if I can give you a second chance…" she trailed off "…and also see if I can really resurrect an original hybrid without consequences all at the same time…why not?"

Caroline let out a breathy laugh at that and her eyes watered. Even back then, she feared her friends would shun her for her feelings, so to hear how understanding Bonnie was—despite how she still felt about him—was a relief.

"But the question is; will he want to come back?"

Caroline didn't even know her head was down, but her head snapped back up at her words.

Bonnie just shrugged "its how the spell is going to work, remember, there's no more other side…he's at peace. Is he really going to want to leave whatever peace he's in right now to come back? He has to want to come back Care. He's going to be at peace with all the people in his life that he's loved and lost"

She didn't think about that.

If she was in his position, she wouldn't want to come back. She would be with her mom, with Elena, with Tyler, with Stefan…

But she wanted to try, she needed to try.

Maybe she was being selfish to ask him to leave his peace to be with her in this cruel nightmare most call life, but Bonnie already did all this preparation…maybe she could talk to him first.

"Can I talk to him first?"

Bonnie nodded.

Good, at least she could convince him.

_Ugh she sounded like a horrible selfish person._

But how would she be able to move on with her life now that they've reached so far and she just decides to call the whole thing off? She would spend days, months, years, centuries wondering what if she had talked to him and he did want to come back—_to her_?

Bonnie's voice pulled her out of her thoughts with sharp inhale "I'm ready. First I'm going to put you in a deep sleep. It's going to be so deep I won't even be able to talk to you to give you further instructions, which is why I'm going to tell you everything now" Bonnie turned away from her for a moment to pick up a red rose and then turn back to her "Where you're going, there will be a single red rose somewhere. It could be anywhere, but you can't miss it, it's going to look like it doesn't belong. If Klaus wants to come back, all he needs to do is to hold it. If he doesn't want to come back, eventually, you'll just fade and return to the land of the living as your spirit doesn't really belong there yet. Try not to stray too deep into it or else I might not be able to bring you back"

Caroline nodded.

"Now lie down near the fire"

Caroline did as told.

Bonnie gave her a vial with a horrid smelling liquid in it "It'll put you into your sleep"

Caroline took it from her and emptied the contents down her throat before her thoughts could make her change her mind. _No going back now…_

"And Care?" Caroline looked up at Bonnie as her body began to relax against the cold snow "While part of me doesn't want him back because _it's Klaus_" at the way Bonnie said his name, Caroline let out a breathy laugh "I'm doing it for you, just—come back okay? If he doesn't want to come back, you might not want to come back and if you will yourself to stay too long you will and the longer you stay, the more it'll be permanent. You have like 30 minutes before you either stay too long; because if you do, you'll make it harder to come back or your desire to leave will make you fade from there to come back here, and my advice? Don't stay okay? Just, come back, life a live or 200 lives and then if you still wanna go back I won't stop you okay" they both laughed at Bonnie's words but Caroline was feeling herself slowly drift away.

It wasn't long before her eyes closed and darkness consumed her.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that she was standing. Then she realized she was in a forest. She could smell the trees and then she realized it was night, she couldn't feel the sun or the warmth of it, and it was slightly chilly.

When she opened her eyes, she was right. There was something familiar about it, like she's been in these woods before. She was in the same clothes she was wearing, yet she found she shouldn't take them off. It's like she could still feel the cold from her living state. She looked around; there was something, rather old about the forest. Like time hasn't touched it yet.

"Rebekah…?"

Her spine straightened at the sound of his voice. She turned on heels instantly and she noticed how pained his expression was when he saw who it really was. His steps faltered backwards as though someone pushed him back.

"Caroline…"

He looked…different. His hair was long, really long. That's the very first thing she noticed. He was wearing old clothes, like not old like they're from lost and found or something but like Viking era clothing.

This must be back in the time when he was human.

He looked so…innocent back then…

"No, you shouldn't be here" he dropped the sticks of wood he had in his hands and ran towards her "What happened? Did you get staked? Did someone rip out your heart, is it a witch—" she stopped him.

"Klaus I'm fine, I'm still alive" she quickly reassured him "I asked Bonnie to bring me here"

A look of pain came across him "Has something happened to Hope? What's wrong?"

She shook her head immediately "No!—no—Hope is fine—more than fine, she's perfect" she paused and saw his form visibly relax at her words "Hope is fine, everyone is fine"

He looked confused as to why she would choose to come here if nothing was wrong that required him; instead she decided to distract him "Is this how you looked when you were human?"

He smirked, he stretched his arms out "In all my glory" he took some steps further towards her "Not what you were expecting?"

She raised an eyebrow "No barbers here, huh?"

He gave her a mocked look of disapproval "Alas, I must suffer the curse of this hair"

She scoffed "You're still perfect"

His smirk turned into a smile.

"And you are still a vision"

She blushed.

"Are you alone?" she had to ask because she always thought that when you die, you see your loved ones again and gets to be with them.

The smile he had on his face made her heart flutter with joy to see him so happy. He approached her and grabbed her hand "Come on, I'll show you"

They trekked through the woods for a while; Klaus kept turning back to her as if he couldn't believe she was here…there was such a light to him that she never saw before. He was beaming with such a joy, she wanted to laugh and bask in it. He was so…happy; it made her eyes well with tears. How could she even ask him to want to come back if he's so happy here?

Her hearing picked up on low chatter that got louder as they went further towards it. She saw shadows of lights behind some bushes and they went through it. She came across a village of sorts. It was small, it had very little houses, but there were people. Some were surrounded by campfire, some were chatting amongst themselves, and others must have been in their own homes.

He stopped to pull her to his side.

"Who are all these people?" she asked.

"This is my pack" he simply replied, then he grinned "My family"

She didn't know any of them, they weren't any of the wolves he had turned into hybrids that died.

She was about to ask him where he got a pack of people she didn't know when a man approached them. She didn't need an introduction. She never saw him before, but his facial features told her enough. She gasped and looked at him for confirmation. Klaus's eyes were wild with excitement as if he wanted them to meet and fate brought them together.

"Niklaus, who is this?" the man asked, his voice thick of an accent she couldn't quite place.

Before Klaus could answer, Caroline's tongue was quicker "You're his father, his real father"

He put his hand out to take hers, she placed it in his hand and he gave her a quick peck on the back of her hand. She looked to Klaus with a snort "It runs in the family"

He merely chuckled in response "Father, _this_ is Caroline"

He gave her a sad look "My apologies for your death"

She quickly shook her head "I'm not dead, I just came to see him, I guess, check up on him"

Klaus turned to her and raised an eyebrow, though it was clear he didn't mind her reasons one bit.

His expression changed "Glad that you're still alive then. Niklaus has told me quite a lot about you. You certainly live up to it"

She blushed "I'm sure I don't, he tends to put me on a pedestal"

Ansel looked between Caroline and Klaus "He didn't exaggerate" Ansel then turned to Klaus "I was coming to help you gather firewood" he glanced to Caroline before turning back to Klaus with a knowing smile "But something tells me you prefer her help over mine"

She turned to Klaus—is that what I think—_is that a blush_?

She turned forward and saw a little boy run towards them. He looked like he could be around 10 years old.

"Nik, hurry before the others take all the best parts of the hunt" the little boy panted. His little eyes darted around, from Caroline to Klaus to Ansel and back at her "Who are you?" he then looked at her clothes "You look funny"

"Caroline, I'd like you to meet Henrik, my little brother"

She gasped and turned to him "You mean—"

He nodded "The very one"

The little boy gasped in surprise "You are from the new world that Nik came from?"

She nodded.

"Is it true? There are houses so high they touch the clouds, machines that fly in the air and take you to different lands, and boats so big they can fit a city?"

Caroline giggled at his excitement and Caroline looked to Klaus. He was beaming with happiness; she's surprised he hasn't exploded into fireworks yet.

"Yes, and that's not even all of it. There are these devices that let's to speak to anyone you could think of in the world with the touch of a button, there are so many choices of food you'll never want to stop eating, machines that control temperature…and so much more!"

His eyes sparkled with interest "Tell me more!"

She giggled and Klaus chuckled "She's not staying Henrik, she has to go back"

He frowned "But didn't you die?"

Ansel grabbed the boy and put his hand over the boy's mouth playfully "Bit of a loose tongue, this one"

She knelt to his level and Ansel moved his hand from the boy's mouth "I'm still alive, I just came to check up on him" Caroline nudged her head to Klaus "Make sure he's playing nice"

He smiled "You must really love him to come all this way"

Caroline's cheeks turned a shade of pink as her eyes jumped at the little boy's words.

Ansel pat the boy's shoulder "And that's our cue to leave, let's go save Niklaus some dinner, yes?"

The boy turned and ran back towards the village and Ansel winked at them before turning around and following him.

She stood and grabbed his hand, turning to him "He's so filled with excitement"

"Curious little thing, always wants to know everything"

Her eyes wandered around the village and she gasped at the sight of the person she saw walking with Elijah "Is that who I think it is—what's Katherine doing in _your_ afterlife?"

He chuckled at the sound her tone "Believe it or not, I prefer Katerina over Tatia—the doppelganger from my human days—and besides, Elijah looks happy no?"

He does, but she never envisioned Klaus and Katherine singing kumbiya over a fire.

The couple in question spotted them and their faces were confused and sad and a various amounts of emotions.

They quickly made their way to them.

"Oh honey, how'd it happen?" she mocked, Caroline could tell she was mocking her.

"Unlike you, I'm still alive"

"Ouch" Katherine sneered "Someone's snippy"

"Why have you come?" Elijah asked her, she really wish people would stop asking her that.

Before she could answer—thankfully, Klaus did "Apparently, she's here to make sure I'm on my best behavior, not finding ways to cause misery even in the afterlife"

"Everything is so peaceful here" she sighed

"It is" Elijah agreed.

"Well I'm sure there's a time limit to your visit here so allow me to escort you back" he put his arm out for her to take and she took it.

They went back to the spot where Caroline was, she looked around to see if she could find the rose.

But in all honesty, seeing how happy and peaceful and so, good Klaus is, she would rather not find it.

Realization that she cannot ask Klaus to come back with her and leave all of that behind dawned on her and the tears she had been holding back, flowed despite her efforts to hold it back.

"Now would you like to tell me why you really—" he turned to her and saw her tears "Caroline, what's wrong?"

She quickly shook her head and wiped her tears away "Nothing wrong, everything is perfect" she let out a sob "I'm okay"

He grabbed her shoulders "You're not okay, something's wrong…Caroline why have you come here?"

She looked around, refusing to look into his eyes. Suddenly, she spotted it.

She walked out of Klaus's arms to approach it. It looked so odd just in the ground as if it had grown there.

The Rose…

Klaus's eyes followed Caroline to the lone Rose planted by a tree trunk.

"That's odd, Roses don't grow wild in Mystic Falls and they definitely don't shoot from the dirt like this" he looked at her "Is this your way back?"

She shook her head as another sob slip past her lips.

"Caroline" he took her hand gently so she would look at him "What's the matter?"

She covered his hand with her other hand and shook her head, masking her sorrow with a beaming smile "Nothing, everything I just saw was just perfect"

Caroline noticed that she felt a chill and the wind in the woods suddenly picked up "I think this is my cue"

He smiled "I have had moments where I wished we had more time"

She let out a sob through her smile "It's okay, remember our last moment, I'll never forget you"

She pulled him into a hug.

"Caroline remember my first moment with you, live to have a thousand more birthdays, there's a whole world out there waiting on you to explore it" he snuggle into her and she found her tears flow like a river again. She would never feel this again. She would never feel him again.

When she pulled away, her eyes glanced at the rose and then back at him "Do me a favor, don't pick the rose okay? It looks good just where it is"

Klaus was confused by that, but he didn't get a chance to ask her about it as she vanished into thin air in the blink of an eye before him.

* * *

It was a bitter sweet moment to see her again.

A part of him had hoped she had died. It was a cruel thing to desire, for someone to die, but when he saw her, here in his afterlife, it was if this afterlife was determined to make all of his wishes come true. Caroline to find happiness with him of all people…he always imagined that she would find her happiness with her late husband Stefan. He never expected to see her again, so it was a shock to him when the woman turned around and it was not his sister.

She looked happy to see him. That made his chest swell with a feeling he always had for her when she did or said good things to him. Though this place hadn't given him her, it gave him one more moment with her.

He should have kissed her.

But he knew why he didn't. If he had kissed her, it would have awakened something in him, a longing. He was happy here, at peace. He had a father who actually cared for him, his little brother was here, Elijah was here, and he had his family. He would wait for the others to eventually find their way here as death is inevitable but he was content.

He bent down and watched the rose. It figures Caroline finds her way to afterlife and a rose grows in a place it shouldn't. He touched the petals. They felt the same way rose petals felt, soft...

He eventually took a seat near the rose as his moments with Caroline kept his mind occupied.

It was a while after that he heard the sound of feet coming up to him. He turned and found Elijah and Ansel approaching him.

"She's gone?" Elijah asked. He nodded.

"It must have been a treat for you to see her once more" Elijah asked with an assured tone to his voice.

He didn't respond; his mind still lost in Caroline. Why did she come? He never really got her reason for coming. She said she came to make sure he was on his best behavior but he knew that was a lie. She was there for another reason and he should have kept asking.

"Is that a rose?" Ansel asked, stooping down to examine it.

Klaus nodded.

As Ansel examined it further, feeling the petals and the stalk and how odd it is to grow directly from the ground rather than the right way it is grown. He realized that this rose isn't meant to be there.

Realization struck the wolf when he realized what the rose was, mostly what it meant.

"Niklaus, this Caroline of yours travelled here for a reason" he looked to his son then "And it was not to check on you"

Klaus turned to his father for further explanation.

"She came for you"

That was nothing new for him; she supposedly said she came to see him—not in those exact words but more or less the same.

"Yes we know—" his father cut him off.

"You mistake me Niklaus; her true purpose for making such a journey, was to bring you back to life"

Klaus's face fell in shock. Elijah's expression, which was surprised for but a moment, developed into a small smile at the meaning behind Ansel's words.

Caroline wanted her to be alive?

She came here for him?

She wanted him alive?

He inhaled sharply as his mind came back to his new reality of afterlife.

"This rose is connected to the real world. My best guess is if you pluck it from the ground, the magic from their end will work to bring you back" Ansel further explained.

Klaus's wild eyes darted between his father and the rose that stood at attention from the soil.

_"Don't pick the rose okay? It looks good just where it is"_

He rustled off the ground to stand in a hurry "She told me not to pluck the rose from the ground"

Ansel stood and patted Klaus's back "Then her love for you is true. Only a woman who loves you as such would rather see you happy than to risk it for her own selfish reasons"

His heart raced against his chest with excitement. She loved him—or at the very least cared enough to wish him alive. She came to bring him back. She came for him.

A smile blessed his features and he let out a sound between a breath and a laugh.

Remembering he was in between Elijah and Ansel, he quickly hid his joy to turn to Ansel "But how can I leave? This place…I'm happier here…" he turned to look at his brother "I couldn't possibly leave you or Henrik"

Ansel moved to stand in front of him "Niklaus, it is true you have been happy here, but you were never truly at peace. Sometimes I would wonder if you were truly meant to be here or if you died prematurely. I would often find you in longing for something more…what Elijah shares with Katherine. You have that with Caroline, but she doesn't belong to this world yet. And I think neither do you"

Elijah also stepped in front of Klaus "Worry not for Henrik, I shall look after him till your rightful return. You are well aware how content I am here" Elijah placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder as well "Go Niklaus, be with our family…be with Hope…be with Caroline"

He couldn't, it felt, wrong almost. He had everything he could want, his family, his brothers, peace…

But he's always wanted her.

His eyes stung with tears to be shed as he looked at Elijah "That world, I might find myself lost without you brother. The monster in you, tames the monster in me"

Elijah squeezed his shoulders "And now, I pass that to you. You are now in control of your monster. If you find yourself lost, look to her and you will find your answer"

Klaus looked down as the tears fell from his eyes.

He looked back up at his father and his brother, his mouth aching to say something, but Ansel seemed to have snapped.

He ripped his arms from Klaus's shoulders and ripped the rose from the ground. Horrified at what his father did, Klaus was still as Ansel took Klaus's hand and put the stem of the rose in his son's grasp.

"If you drop that" Ansel then pointed a finger at him "I will be absolutely disappointed in you"

More tears fell from his eyes as he looked down, not wanting to leave the only father he ever really had or his brother who died just to be with him.

* * *

Caroline woke wrecked in tears.

Bonnie had been holding her for the better part of five minutes.

"He was so happy Bon; he was almost bursting with happiness. He was surrounded by loved ones. Elijah, his biological father, his little brother, I couldn't"

Caroline wailed in pain. She shouldn't have gone. It was more painful knowing that he would never leave her for or even ask him to risk such a peace to return to this world where he had so much enemies and fight for life again.

She should have left well enough alone.

"Can you make me forget?" she suddenly asked Bonnie, through sobs. They parted for a moment so Caroline could look into her friend's eyes.

Bonnie just smiled sadly and shook her head "I could, but you don't really want that"

Caroline was about to protest but Bonnie spoke before she could "You don't want to forget. You want to forget the pain of never being able to see him again; you want to forget how happy you saw him, knowing he'll never choose this life over the happiness of afterlife. You don't want to forget the way he made you feel, you don't want to forget how special he made you feel, you would just die if you forgot that. You don't ever want to forget the one moment in your life where you didn't feel like second fiddle or third wheel, you wanna remember what it feels like to be first choice"

Caroline sobbed harder because Bonnie was right. She didn't want to forget how special she would feel when he would do things for her that he wouldn't do for anyone else or when he would risk his life to save hers.

Was it so horrible that she wished a part of him longed to be alive again, like he was missing something?

Suddenly, the wind around them picked up. It wasn't a big change to alarm Caroline, but it was to alarm Bonnie. She could feel magic was taking place. The Bennett witch looked up and glanced at her surroundings.

Bonnie caught a glimpse of the rose and she shook Caroline "Care, look"

Caroline wiped her eyes and looked in the direction Bonnie wanted her to and saw it.

The Rose was glowing.

He picked it up.

Maybe someone else picked it up…

"Maybe someone else picked it up?" Caroline asked, voicing her thoughts.

Bonnie immediately shook her head "No, the rose has a drop of that vampire's blood on it. It has hints of his blood on it; it'll only bring him back, no one else"

Estelle

When she told Bonnie about what she wanted to do. Bonnie told her they need his blood, or at least someone from his direct sire line. When Bonnie had said that, knowing that she had met Estelle before that, it was as if the stars were aligning or something.

The girl was very much older than Caroline, but Caroline was able to snap her neck. She then called Bonnie to magically hold her down while Caroline drained the blood from her, killing her after. She felt horrible for what she did. The girl threatened to end her for what she was doing and Caroline couldn't risk it. If she were to make her way to Mystic Falls and find her daughters and harm them, she would never forgive herself. When she took the blood she needed, she staked the girl.

Bonnie left her side immediately and touched the rose. Her hand recoiled with a hiss.

"Care, quick, bring the blood"

Caroline flashed to her bag and took the jars of blood out and brought to the rose. She watched as Bonnie poured the blood over the rose and mumbled a spell. Caroline had not a clue what she was saying; she would have to remember to take Latin classes.

The wind around them picked up even more, the trees complained with the harshness of the weather. Caroline had no idea whether to be excited or scared. Bonnie assured her that no one else would come but the hybrid but she still had her doubts. Why would he even want to leave such a place?

Suddenly, everything stopped. Bonnie stopped, the wind stopped, the sound of the trees slowed down, the rose dimmed and the place got eerie quiet.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of something groaning, the voice of a man.

She looked around. _Please let it be him…please be him…please be him…_

The she heard sounds of something dragging against the dirt, groaning as it moved.

Suddenly she turned and saw it—saw him.

His hair was long as she saw it in the afterlife. He was latched onto a tree as if he was weak. His hair fanned out around his face, hiding it but she could tell…she could smell him. It was him.

_Bonnie did it._

_She brought him back._

She made her way over to him but stopped when his head rose and she saw hints of gold peaking through his hair. He growled at her.

"Klaus…?"

"Caroline" he gritted out "My body is weak and I can't hold off the transformation much longer"

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when his back sunk in way too deep to be normal spontaneously and he yelled out in pain.

Why was he turning? Can't he control it?

She looked up and saw it, the full moon.

"Caroline, take Bonnie and go!" he yelled, full sight of his face in her view.

She didn't stick around for further explanation; she grabbed Bonnie and flashed out of the forest, leaving everything that they brought with them.

He came back was all she thought about while she fled.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke wide eyed.

_Klaus is back_

She should go look for him. She needed to go look for him.

She wanted to know why he came back, why he picked up the rose.

Was he curious about it?

She told him not to pick the rose, but he still picked the rose. Why did he pick the rose?

She needed to go look for him.

Caroline never got ready so quick in her life. She often took the time as normal humans to do take a bath and dress the rest. She used her vamp speed. She was done in five minutes. Bonnie was sleeping in the other room of their hotel room. She didn't want to wake her so she made sure to be quiet as she moved.

She would check the woods first and then she would use her sense of smell to find him from there. Her nose was nowhere near a werewolf's but it was good enough for tracking and she knew how Klaus smelt. He had his own distinct smell. She had more than enough of it that day in the woods where she…confessed.

She was making herself a quick cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Room service was the one thing she was glad for. She didn't have to cook for Bonnie, when there was a hotel full of chefs that were being paid to cook for you.

She didn't need to use the peep hole; room service was always on time. So when she opened the door, she expected to see a bell boy, with a tray on wheels to bring breakfast for two.

When she saw who was really at the door, her cup fell to the ground with a crash, as the mug broke into several pieces.

"Klaus" the way she said it, it was because his presence knocked the wind out of her.

He cut his hair.

Seriously, when did he even find time to cut his hair, there's no barber open yet to cut hair!

He shaved as well. He kept his stubble but it was neatly groomed now.

He wasn't in his Viking clothes; he came, sporting a burgundy Henley shirt, black jeans and black coat.

"Hello love, miss me?"

She snorted, she just saw him last night.

He looked down momentarily before looking back up at her through hooded eyes, a devilish smirk across his features.

He slowly entered the room. Caroline slowly backed away from him.

He paused.

"Why did you visit me in the afterlife Caroline?"

A small part of her hoped he wouldn't remember his time there, she obviously gambled and lost.

He continuing his walk towards she and she continued to walk backwards. They didn't stop until Caroline's back met a wall. She knew she was trapped. He still kept moving towards her. He didn't stop until his nose touched hers and their breaths mingled.

"Why did you visit me in the afterlife Caroline?"

She swallowed "I—I wanted—I—you know why!" she ended up hissing back at him in frustration.

He took a step closer, his chest touching hers, his head hovered over hers. His arms wrapped around the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, earning a gasp from her in response.

"Oh yes I do sweetheart" he whispered against her nose. Her chest heaved in anticipation "But I want to hear you say it"

Her mouth hung open.

He was tempted to take her lips right there and then.

"But—you—why—But you came back! Why'd you come back?" she babbled "You were happy, you had your dad, you had your little brother, you had Elijah, you had a pack, and you had a family…why did you pick up the rose? I told you—"

"Not to pick it up" he smiled "I was never a good listener love"

Her eyes were wide with shock "But—but why!"

He smiled shyly "I suppose the fact that it was a pretty rose won't suffice?"

She gave him a look that told him clearly, no.

"I asked you first sweetheart"

She frowned.

"Come on love, you can do it"

It was the way his eyes, his blue eyes bore down into hers with such intensity. She felt like the whole room was filled with the tension they were creating.

Finally, she blurted it out "I wanted you back okay! I went to see if you somehow found a way to be miserable even in afterlife and you would want out and I was going to give you one. But you were so happy, and I love seeing you so happy and so relaxed and so open and I couldn't take you away from that, it would be selfish of me to take that from you—"

He kissed her.

She should have seen it coming really, they were jammed against the wall, and he had her almost in a vice lock against his body. They were basically breathing in each other's oxygen and their noses were practically making out. Yet it somehow caught her by surprise. Her hands grabbed his face to keep him there as their lips danced to a familiar tune.

When they broke apart, they were a heaving mess, both struggling to find air they really didn't need, both their hearts thumped against their chests with wild passion and excitement and soaring happiness.

"Ansel figured out what the rose was" he panted

She smiled at him; of course he would figure it out.

"And I made promises to you that I fully intend to see through"

_._

_._

_._

_"There's a whole world out there waiting for you…great cities, and art and music…genuine beauty…and you can have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask"_

_"Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"_

_"I'll take you where you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo"_

_"He's your first love; I intend to be your last, however long it takes"_

* * *

**_How y'all Like it? Reviews please! I wanna know. _**


End file.
